Una noche interesante en el baño de prefectos
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Secuela de "Una noche interesante en la biblioteca". Harry y Draco hace bastantes días que no tienen contacto y ambos se desean sin control, por lo que desatarán pasiones nuevamente, esta vez, en el baño de prefectos. LEMON!


Wiii! ;D

Lo terminé! XD

Como muchas personas me pidieron la conti de "Una noche interesante en la biblioteca", decidí continuarlo a pesar de que no era eso lo que tenía en mente. Como verán, el título no varía mucho… O.o

En fin, si leyeron mi one shot anterior a este, se darán cuenta de que en este pongo más sentimientos :P La razón? Estuve pensando y se me ocurrió una idea para hacer un long fic basándome en los dos one shots que escribí, así que puse cosas en este que, si escribo lo que tengo en mente, les adelantará un poco sobre lo que tratará ese fic ^^ Espero hacerlo, pero no sé cuando U.u Y la consecuencia? Creo que no pude evitar cometer un poco de OoC… espero no sea tanto XD

Otra cosa… este fic va dedicado a una personita muy especial, que alegra los días de todas en el colegio ^^ Feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado, Babiii! Ya sé que debí habértelo entregado en tu cumple, pero en esas fechas andaba con muchas pruebas y no alcancé… U.u Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca :P Espero te gusteee! ^^ Y que no te decepciones O.o XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes estos perteneces a J.K. Rowling… si fuesen míos, jamás habría matado a Snape y sería la persona más feliz del mundo *w*

Desde ya, gracias a las que lean :P

Nos leemos! :P (quizá en el fic que tengo planeado escribir :P)

**Una noche interesante en el **

**Baño de prefectos**

No podía creer que el no haber tenido contacto con Malfoy durante todo ese tiempo lo tuviese en ese estado… ¿cómo definirlo?... ansioso. Bueno, era una palabra que se acercaba bastante a lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, aunque no lo describía completamente.

- Es… complicado – había respondido cuando su mejor amiga, Hermione, dedujo que algo extraño le estaba pasando.

Desde aquella noche en la biblioteca no había cruzado palabra alguna con Malfoy. El rubio, la tarde siguiente a ese día, le escribió, ocultamente claro, con el fin de decirle que no podía asistir a su encuentro esa noche, por lo que Harry se quedó con las ganas… sí, lo asumía, le gustó lo que experimentó con Draco y deseaba cuanto antes volver a repetirlo.

Pasó un día, pasaron dos, cuatro, y no tenía noticias del príncipe de las serpientes. Solo lo vio una que otra vez por los pasillos, encuentros en los cuales Malfoy no le hizo ningún comentario ofensivo, ni a él ni a sus amigos; lo ignoraba olímpicamente pasando de largo para seguir su camino. A pesar de esto, podría jurar que en algunas de las clases que compartía con él sentía sobre sí ciertas miradas provenientes del rubio, miradas que enviaban una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría de pies a cabeza y que le hacían rememorar lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

En resumen, lo extrañaba… echaba de menos sus caricias, los besos depositados hasta en los más recónditos lugares de su cuerpo, su mirada seductora…

- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Es Malfoy, por Merlín! – exclamó mientras caminaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts aquella fría tarde – Y eso que solo estuve una noche con él… - miró por una de las ventanas mientras que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios – Será mejor que regrese a clases…

- ¡Señor Malfoy, o presta atención a mi clase o se retira del salón! – se escuchó la irritada y potente voz de la profesora Mcgonagall al dirigirse a uno de sus estudiantes. El rubio levantó la cabeza con una ceja alzada y un deje de altanería por tal manera de dirigirse a él.

- Creo, profesora, que esas no son maneras de dirigirse a los estudiantes – contestó, y por sus palabras la mayoría de los alumnos lo miraron asombrados, puesto que eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a hablarle de esa forma a Minerva.

El rostro de Mcgonagall se crispó de ira ante la socarrona voz de su alumno.

- ¡No permitiré esa falta de respeto, señor Malfoy! ¡5 puntos menos para Slytherin, y lo quiero después de clase en mi oficina para hablar sobre su castigo!

Draco salió sin dirigir ni palabras ni miradas algunas; después de todo, 5 puntos menos no eran algo que significase demasiado, y prefería eso y el castigo a estar soportando a la profesora. Además, para ser sinceros, tenía cosas mejores de las que ocuparse.

Hace más de una semana que no tenía contacto con Potter. La verdad, no quería admitirlo, pero deseaba volver a poseer en todo sentido aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco y que hacía perdiera toda cordura. Lo había visto varias veces por los pasillos, acompañado como siempre por los dos idiotas que tenía por amigos, pero al intentar tratarlo como siempre lo había hecho, los desprecios e insultos no acudían a su boca, por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlo cuando se cruzaban en algún lugar del vasto colegio.

La tarde luego de su encuentro en la biblioteca, le había comunicado con todo sigilo que no podría ir al baño de prefectos esa noche como tenían acordado; no le dio razones, puesto que no le iba a decir que su padre acudía cada noche desde ese día al colegio para hablar con él sobre su futuro, futuro que, obviamente, no podía comentar a nadie, mucho menos a un Gryffindor.

Durante esos días tampoco había podido ponerse en contacto con él, ya que su padre lo tenía bien vigilado, y lo que no podía negar era que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos someter al Gryffindor una vez más y hacerlo suyo hasta el cansancio.

Esos eran los pensamientos sobre los que divagaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos totalmente desiertos, hasta que vio que una figura venía desde el frente y se acercaba a él. Rogaba en sus adentros que no fuese ningún profesor, puesto que lo llevarían seguramente con Snape, y éste, en el último tiempo, no le permitía ningún comportamiento extraño, pero se tranquilizó al conocer la figura de aquel que se encontraba en sus pensamientos los últimos minutos.

- Vaya vaya… no pensé que eras de los que se portaban mal en clases, Potter – habló Draco mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tienes varios antecedentes, sobre todo con la profesora Umbridge hace dos años.

Harry estaba asombrado. No podía creer que se haya encontrado con Malfoy en su recorrido. El calor subió a sus mejillas al ver la manera en la que Draco lo observaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Te has quedado sin habla? – cómo lo divertía ver así al Gryffindor, indefenso ante su mirada y sus palabras. Se acercó más a él y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo – O tal ves desees volver a repetir nuestro encuentro… nunca pensé que serías tan goloso, Potter…

Harry sentía la respiración del rubio en su cuello mientras este dejaba pequeños besos en el. Su pulso se aceleró y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de aquella caricia. No entendía por qué Malfoy lo dejaba sin palabras, por qué ante él se sentía como presa ante predador; antes no era así, puesto que siempre había respondido a sus insultos de la misma manera en la que él le hablaba… bueno, en este caso no eran insultos propiamente tales, pero el punto era que nunca lo había dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo, luego de aquella noche en la biblioteca, todo había cambiado.

- Hmmm… parece que de verdad ansías que lo repitamos… - Draco paró sus caricias al sentir pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos – Hoy, en el baño de prefectos a las 9 – dijo sin pensar - Te estaré esperando, Potter…

Dicho esto, el rubio se alejó por los pasillos, mientras que por el lado contrario apareció la temible figura del profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué cree que hace Potter vagando por los pasillos del colegio en horarios de clases? Creo que todavía le quedan dos horas, así que… veamos… 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y regrese inmediatamente a su aula si no quiere que sean más los puntos descontados – le ordenó Snape con una sonrisa socarrona, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su alumno - ¿Me escuchó, Potter, o su cerebro es tan insignificante que ni siquiera puede procesar y comprender una simple orden?

-Sí le entendí, señor – contestó molesto Harry y le dedicó una mirada rencorosa antes de encaminarse a su sala de clases.

"_Como si lo que ocupara mi mente en este preciso instante fuesen las malditas clases"_, pensó, mientras sentía como su cuerpo seguía algo acalorado por las caricias que le fueron brindadas.

Las dos horas restantes dentro de las aulas pasaron lentamente, como si el tiempo se estuviese divirtiendo con verlo sufrir de esa manera. No prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo Flitwick sobre el encantamiento Gemino, y mucho menos a las tonteras que Ron le hablaba a su lado. En definitiva, no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que pasaba con él. ¿Cómo una noche lo había cambiado tanto?

Por fin se escuchó el tan ansiado toque que lo libraría de clases por lo que quedaba del día, y él, junto con Ron, Hermione y los de su casa, se dirigieron a la torre para dejar sus cosas, hacer deberes y descansar.

- Harry, ¿prestaste algo de atención a la clase? Te vi distraído todo el rato.

- Déjalo ya, Hermione… no es que el encantamiento que vimos hoy sea la octava maravilla.

- Tú nunca cambias, Ron… no será la octava maravilla, pero es muy importante, puesto que nos lo preguntarán en los EXTASIS.

Al llegar a la sala común, Harry se separó de sus amigos y fue a dejar sus cosas su habitación. Al volver con un libro, pluma y pergaminos, vio a Ron y a la castaña sentados a metros de distancia. No entendía por qué no se decían lo que sentían si era tan evidente; se ahorrarían esas peleas estúpidas e infantiles y, de paso, colaborarían con su estabilidad mental.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y abrió su libro de Encantamientos. A lo lejos, vio como Hermione lo imitaba; Ron, en cambio, seguía enfurruñado en su sillón.

Así pasaron poco más de dos horas, hasta que Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve y media, por lo que recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su habitación antes de salir sigilosamente por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Ya fuera de su sala común, dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño de prefectos. Estaba nervioso, lo admitía.

- _"Burbujas Saltarinas"_ - pronunció al llegar al cuadro detrás del cual se encontraba aquel magnífico baño destinado solo a los prefectos del colegio.

Cuando entró, sintió como sus sentidos eran embriagados por un agradable aroma. Comenzó a buscar con la vista a Malfoy, pero la densidad de los vapores era bastante y no podía ver con claridad.

- No me gusta que me hagan esperar, Potter… - escuchó una voz sensual salir desde la tina, y luego vio como Draco Malfoy emergía de ella en todo su esplendor, para dirigirse hacia él – Te haré pagar cada minuto que me tuviste esperando, Potter, cada uno…

- Lo… lo siento… - contestó como pudo Harry, puesto que estaba hipnotizado por el esbelto y firme cuerpo que se presentaba ante él – No me di cuenta de la hora…

Draco continuaba acercándose cual león a su presa, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Al estar ya lo suficientemente cerca, jaló a Harry de la corbata y lo acercó a él.

- Mucha ropa… - comentó recorriéndolo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies – Pensé que eras más listo. En fin, yo te ayudaré, ya que con los temblores que tienes dudo que puedas sacártela solo – se burló mientras el carmín coloreaba las mejillas del Chico que Vivió.

Comenzó sacándole la corbata y luego desabotonando lentamente su camisa, tocando toda piel que quedaba a la vista con sus experimentadas manos, mientras sus labios se dirigieron a la boca del Gryffindor para besarla ferozmente. Harry solo respondió con suspiros y, cuando Draco se separó para agacharse y sacarle la ropa que cubría sus extremidades inferiores, gimió en protesta.

- Tranquilo, Potter… - dijo el rubio mientras le sacaba el pantalón y los bóxers de una sola vez – Veo que con solo una noche ya le tomaste el gusto a esto – al terminar con su labor, Draco se irguió y se dirigió a la gran bañera que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, pero al ver que Harry no se movía, le dijo - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?

Harry, al oír su voz, lo siguió y se introdujo poco a poco en la bañera bajando por las escaleritas que se encontraban a un lado de ésta. El agua estaba caliente, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba, al contrario, la sentía agradable.

Un poco más adelante se encontraba Draco, quien se volteó para luego acercarse a él y sentarlo en uno de los pequeños peldaños. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y, con una sonrisa traviesa, bajó hasta la parte más íntima del Gryffindor y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta, causando que la boca del pelinegro ahogara un grito y que soportara su peso afirmando sus manos en la escalera.

- ¿Por qué te reprimes? Quiero que grites… que cedas… quiero oírte… - le dijo Draco para luego meter por completo aquel dulce en su boca. Comenzó a subir y a bajar con un ritmo suave, mientras que Harry hacía caso a las palabras del Slytherin y dejaba salir de sus labios suspiros y gemidos. Aumentó poco a poco la velocidad hasta hacer que los gritos de Harry se escucharan por toda la habitación y que moviese sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él llevaba.

- No… hmm… no puedo… ahh… más - susurró el pelinegro entre gemidos, y un momento después se vino por completo en la boca de Malfoy, haciendo que este degustara cada gota que salió de aquel chico. Subió luego y se encontró con un Harry totalmente sonrojado, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados, apoyando sus codos en la superficie de la bañera.

Se acercó a su cuello y lo recorrió con su lengua dejando pequeños mordiscos que pronto se tornaron rosados, para luego morder el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Sentía como el chico se retorcía bajo sus caricias, y eso le fascinaba y hacía que se encendiese más y más.

- ¿Cansado, Potter? – le susurró sarcásticamente al verlo en ese estado – Pensé que durabas más…

- Ca… Cállate…

Draco solo sonrió al escuchar su respuesta e hizo que se diese vuelta para que quedase boca abajo. Con una de sus manos acariciaba y torturaba sus pezones y abdomen mientras que con su boca recorría aquella espalda esbelta que se encontraba bajo él deseosa de ser marcada. El chico estaba apoyado con rodillas y manos, y escuchaba sus gemidos mientras le propinaba aquellas caricias. Ya comenzaba a sentir la molestia entre sus piernas por lo que dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada inexperta del Gryffindor y lo introdujo lentamente para luego moverlo en círculos dentro de él. Escuchó un leve gemido de molestia por parte de Harry, por lo que continuó con sus besos en cada pedazo de piel que alcanzaba. Cuando sintió que el otro se relajaba, introdujo otro dedo más para prepararlo mejor, y después de un momento los retiró para acomodarse él entre las piernas de Harry. Éste, al ser conciente de que aquella dureza lo penetraba lentamente, sintió una mezcla de dolor y placer, pero al sentir una de las manos de Draco acariciándolo, se relajó y dejó que el rubio empezara con sus embestidas, primero suaves, luego feroces, causando que el cuarto de baño se llenase del eco de los gemidos de placer emitidos por las bocas, fruto del goce que sentían ambos cuerpos y de los movimientos desenfrenados de sus dueños.

Draco presintió que se venía pronto, por lo que sujetó con una de sus manos el miembro del Gryffindor para moverlo a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas, y luego de un rato Harry sintió como aquel líquido espeso inundaba su cuerpo por dentro y cómo el rubio salía de él.

Cayó exhausto y sonrojado sobre los escalones que, para su sorpresa, no eran duros, sino bastante cómodos. Sintió como Draco se acomodaba a su lado y pasaba uno de sus brazos por su espalda. El agua estaba muy baja en esa parte, por lo que no les incomodaba.

- ¿Y… te gustó? – sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquel ronroneo en su oreja. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los grises de Malfoy, quién lo miraba de manera penetrante y apasionada.

- Tú que crees… - solo atinó a contestar eso, y vio como los labios de Draco formaban una sonrisa altanera y presuntuosa, para luego ponerse de pie e ir hacia el borde de la piscina para tomar una esponja con jabón.

"_No tendrá en mente…."_ Pensó para sí al ver cómo Draco se acomodaba en una parte más profunda de la bañera y le hacía señas con una de sus manos para que se acercara a él. No lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie, no sin cierta molestia en determinadas partes, para dirigirse a donde se encontraba. El rubio lo acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a deslizar la esponja por toda su espalda, con extremada lentitud, rozando suave y delicadamente cada trozo de su piel, mientras su boca tomaba como presa uno de sus hombros.

Harry suspiraba en respuesta mientras sentía como su cuerpo se encendía nuevamente. Esta sería una muy, muy larga y agotadora noche…


End file.
